Gibbs' Blog
by Sitanator
Summary: Ask Gibbs questions and he will answer, and possibly not kill DiNozzo in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Because I lost a bet to DiNozzo I have to make one of these damn facetube things. I know how to type, that's about it. McGee had to make an account for me and he also has to do the whole "login" thing because it requires an email address which I apparently have. Ya learn something new every day. Jimmy Palmer wants to "buddy" me and I don't know what the hell that means, but I am not going to "buddy up" with Palmer.

Now McGee is telling me that this is not called facetube, it is a blog. Whatever, it's a worthless program on the computer that poisons your minds. Honestly, how many brain cells do you people have left? You know what, I don't care.

Tony says that the whole point of this is for you to ask questions and for me to answer, why would anyone out there care about my life? So hears the deal, if you are brave enough to ask questions, I will answer. Ziva is telling me that all you have to do is leave a review, what that is, I don't know. But anyway, all you have to do it leave a review with your question. She says if I get less then five questions per installment it is pointless to continue.

How this is going to work out, I'm not sure. Abby and McGee will be regulars on helping out with this facetube, blog, thing. If Tony even touches my key-word pad, whatever the hell it's called. The point is I will break all his fingers.

I am a working man, I have no computer at home, and when I am in the office I am busy. So deal with the slow updates.

Ask way, if you really want to know the answers.


	2. Chapter 2

So I got five. I guess that means that I have to answer. One second, Tony needs a good slap to the head.

_Charlie009d: what was the bet you and Tony made?_

Tony thought that if he took Abby a Café-Pow she would assume I was dead. Unfortunately, she did. I walked down to the lab an hour later to find my face on all her monitors and Bert the Hippo wrapped in a black scarf. My end of the bet said that Abby would come looking for me. We need to work on her observation skills.

_USAFCheif: This is actually a pretty good idea, Gunny._

We know the names of three of your wives: what is the name of the other one and why did she hit you with the golf club?

Damn, I'm old. It's getting hard to remember. Let's see. Shannon was my first, Helen was also technically my first wife. Diane was the second and Stephanie was the last. First off I would like to make it clear that there will not be another. Well, that's what I said when Diane cleared me out. Anyway, Helen was the one who came at me with a baseball bat for reasons unknown. Diane was the one who tried to split my skull open with a seven iron. I think it was because she found a picture of Shannon and Kelly and assumed I was cheating on her, even thought I know she had been cheating on me for the last month of our marriage.

_Bobjeff4tony: who do you think is more sexy Ziva or Abby?_

Do you have sister? Or maybe even a daughter or cousin you know really well? Go stick your tongue down one of their throats and tell me how sexy they are. Besides they aren't red head and they are too young. I think this is a question for Tony, who happens to be reading this over my shoulder and laughing.

_Julie507: Gibbs,  
I've been think'in about my Dad today. Do you have a favorite  
memory of Jack?_

Julie

I hope you have a good relationship with your dad because I sure as hell don't. But I have to say, things have been getting better. I guess I'm still bitter about him getting over my mom so quickly.

My favorite memory of Jack? That's a hard one. When I was ten or eleven I had a big old ugly yellow lab, I loved that thing. I named it Yeller, like from the book. Anyway, my dad and I would go out rabbit hunting and Yeller would run ahead, but he would always come back when we called him. One time he didn't, so natural stupidity took its course and I ran after him. Next thing I know I'm standing not ten feet away from a big black bear, I was standing right between her and her cub. So momma bear starts growling and Yeller comes charging out of nowhere and starts attacking her. At that point I didn't give a shit about my own life, I just wanted my dog to be ok. So I started hooting and hollering, and the bear tosses Yeller like a rage doll and comes charging at me.

I don't really remember what happen after that. Yeller died, I know that. But I do remember my dad carrying me home, I guess he shot the bear, because it became a rug in our den.

I hope that satisfied your curiosity, good luck with your dad.

_Kunoichi: Did someone ever break rule 23 and if so , what happened_

Abby did once, but I let it slide. When DiNozzo was a probie he made the mistake of sitting at my desk and drinking my coffee while I was in autopsy with Ducky. Let's just say Director Morrow found him curled up in the fetal position locked in the interrogation room forty-eight hours later.

Tony refuses to speak about what happened to this very day.

Well that's all the questions, keep them coming and I will keep answering I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

I got another five. Great. You people are enjoying this, aren't you? Damn, I got to use the head.

_Polkadottedangels: Did you make Rule 12 because of Jenny?_

Well, that is a good question. But I have a question for you miss Angel. Are you tall, hot, blonde and do you enjoy watching movies?

*Gibbs coming out of the bathroom* DiNozzo get away from my computer! *Gibbs slaps him*

*cringes* sorry boss! But they did have a good question!

No, rule twelve was not made because of Jenny.

*Ziva enters* He is lying, I can see it on his face. It is like an open toilet.

That wasn't even close Ziva!

Drip it, Tony.

*Gibbs smacks them both* Onto the next question, hopefully uninterrupted.

_Bookwoorm1985: Lol Does your hand ever hurt with all those head slaps you give your agents?_

First off lol is not a word. Second I have arthritis is my right hand, my doctor says it's from using my gun and engaging in hand to hand combat. But yes, I do believe that it is from smacking around my agents.

_ILU Greg: Gibbs, first of all I'd like to tell you that you're awesome. Both as an agent and person. When I see you giving Tony a hard time ( I see it as tough love), I wish I'd have a dad like that. Do you see Tony as your own? Or maybe even wish he was your son?  
All the best to you! Stay just like you are!_

… have you been watching me…? Where is the camera? I am going to get McGee to trace this email and then I am going to wring your fu-

Tony: use your nice words boss. I am actually interested to hear the answer to this question.

Gibbs: Tough Love? Really? I hate Elvis. Garth Brooks all the way. Another thing, it's great that think I am, uh, "cool" but I don't need another toddler hanging around here. I see Tony as… a protégé… also a son in a way. Do I wish he was my own? Here's the thing, you don't have to be blood related for someone to be family. Even though DiNozzo Senior is a narcissistic bastard-

Tony, McGee and Ziva: Hear, hear.

Gibbs: I can't take his son away from him.

_seamenScotty: Hey Gibbs,  
Well, I'm SeamenScotty but I go by Kaz, anyway I have a couple of questions for you.  
Firstly, if you only date red heads then why did you go out with Col. Hollis Mann?  
Secondly, would you say that you and Fornell are friends? (Sorry I'm not sure how to spell his name).  
Thirdly, when did you and G Callen actually meet, and are you friends?_

Also, please explain why you made rule twelve.

Sorry for having so many questions,  
a hyper teenage Kaz.

Well you signed this: hyper teenage Kaz, therefore you are not old enough to know why I dated Hollis Mann. Yes, you spelled Fornell right. He is a snotty, son of a bitch, but yes he is my friend. Well, its kind of a "I hate you, but we are in this together" relationship.

Callen, I met him on the set of a movie. He was dressed in spandex and was going by the name Dick. I don't really know him well enough to say we are friends.

Rule twelve was explained earlier.

_That's no problem you're curious. You're also a teen so I should probably give you the stay drug free talk, but I don't feel like it._

_Darkbeyonddeath666: Hey_

I was just wondering how do you feel about McGee like him or lothe him. Do you ever think about Kate?

Love and Luck  
Dark

Why would you ask a question like that? McGee and I, even though he is a child of technology, are close. He is almost like a son to me.

Kate, God I miss her. She was a great agent and a good Catholic girl. When I lost her it was almost like losing Kelly again. It's hard to look at Ziva without thinking about Kate, but I love them both the same.

_So, yes, I think of her often._

_The-Bowtie-And-The-Fez: Dear Gibbs,  
Why the hell do you have rule 12? Can't you see Tony and Ziva are perfect for each other? And Abby and McGee? And technically, Rule 51 overrides 12 doesn't it?  
Sincerly,  
Harmony_

I stay out of their love lives. And I will flip batshit if I ever found out any of them are together. On the other hand, if it makes them happy, I am also happy.

*Tony and Ziva fist pump*

As long as it doesn't effect their work, I can probably let it slid.

I made rule fifty-one for circumstances such as these.

That's all for now. Remember if there is less than five new questions I will not answer, because it is a waste of time and paper.

McGee: boss we don't print these.

Gibbs: shut up and get me a coffee.

McGee: on it boss!


	4. Chapter 4

So, I only got four reviews or whatever the hell they're called. But they were good ones so I will answer. The only other person here currently is McGee, Tony and Ziva are on a lunch run. At least I hope that's what they are doing. That Bowtie-Fez-Person sparked some questions in my mind.

_The-Bowtie-And-The-Fez: Dear Gibbs,  
Thanks for awnsering my question truthfully. I appreciate that. So...you were around hen Doctor Who started. Did you watch it? Who was/is your favorite Doctor? My personal favorite is Matt Smith. I'd appreciate it if you would respond again.  
Thanks,  
Harmony_

First off, you don't know that it's the truth. When you lie, be specific. Second, are you calling me old? Yes, I was around when Doctor Who started. I mostly watch the news, if even that. But if you tell my team that I watch Doctor Who I will have to kill you. My favorite Doctor from the classic series is number four.

I have only watched a few episodes from the series revival. If I had to pick a favorite it would probably be that Tennant guy, only because Tony had a Harry Potter movie marathon at my house and I guess the faces clicked.

_Ageless Writer: Hi Gibbs! This is actually a good idea. Anyway I have three questions for you. Question 1: Besides Shannon, who do you consider your favorite wife? Question 2: Would you have ever gotten back together with Jenny Shepard? Question 3: Trent Kort supposedly blew up Tony's car... So would you ever leave the two alone in a confined space or not?_

I loved Shannon the most. But if I had to pick a second best It would be Stephanie, because she is the only one who didn't try to kill me.

Damn, I miss Jen. I have no comment on that subject though.

Would I eve leave the two alone in a confined space? No, I would put a camera in there with them.

_Darkbeyonddeath666: Agent Gibbs_

Yea I guess that was a dumb question blond moment. Wow that was really sweet I didn't figure you for sentimental. Ok on to questions. Whats one thing that bugs you about each member of you team/family thing? (There has to be at least one)  
Is Abby your favorite? It kinda seemes like she is.

Love and Luck  
Dark

I am not sentimental. I hate everyone equally.

Tony, never shuts up about the new stuff he buys, or the fact that he is the SFA. McGee speaks a foreign language to me. Ziva literally speaks foreign languages and threatens to kill every new person she meets. Abby needs to take a "chill pill" sometimes. Ducky's stories go on forever. Palmer cracks inappropriate jokes, even if they are funny. And I don't think anyone likes Vance.

I don't have favorites. But if I had to pick one it would be Abby.

_ILU Greg: Gibbs, first of all, thanks for the reply. Don't worry, I'm not some kind of stalker. No need to trace this ;) now, you've made me curious. You had no problem saying McGee's like a son, but with Tiny it was like a son "in a way". Why does it seem like you have a problem showing Tony how you feel. You never have a problem doing that with the others. Or is it maybe because Tony had his own issues because of Sr?  
Sina_

Tony has a father of his own, like I said earlier. And I feel like I intrude on their mending relationship. Truth be told I am afraid. I am afraid that if I refer to him as my son he will deny it and get angry. All the others have expressed to me that they see me as a father, Tony holds back. I am waiting for Tony, it's his choice.

That's all the questions for now. Keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

I got another five. This goes as a warning, everyone is here with me.

_Ageless Writer: Thanks for answering my questions. I kinda figured you'd never leave Trent alone with Tony and that Stephanie would be the favorite behind Shannon... Anyway the next question is: Did you ever go on a real date with Lt. Coleman from the Jag unit?_

If you consider going to a shitty restaurant and lighting our waitress on fire a date, than yes, we have.

_TIVAforthewin: Hey Gibbs so...TIVA or McAbby? If you had to pick one? :)_

… Tiva? Or McAbby..?

Palmer: I think they are fan pairings.

Abby: how would you know this?

Palmer: …

Tony: so Tiva is obviously something with Ziva in it. But what's the T? Trent?

Abby: It's you, stupid!

Ziva: McAbby is most defiantly McGee and Abby.

*McGee and Abby blush*

Gibbs: rule twelve. If you have a problem with that there are references earlier in my blog.

_The-Bowtie-And-The-Fez: Dear Gibbs,  
That is true...and don't worry! I won't tell anyone! I promise! :-) Here is my latest question: What do you think of some of the Tibbs fanfics on ? I would love to hear your input! I personally Do Not agree with them, but as you see Tony as a son, it would be intresting to see what you say! Bye bye for now!  
Your friend,  
Harmony_

Tibbs…?

McGee: L.J. Tibbs is a character in my books.

Tony: the ibbs stands for Gibbs… but what's the T?

Abby: you again, stupid!

*Tony gags*

Gibbs: I think enough was said.

_Viewed1982: I hope there will be more to this. It is very touching and funny._

I think if I was to ask him something it would be what will you do when you retire?

What will I do when I retire? Be laid to rest in a pine box. I am not retiring until my dying day.

_USAFchief: Gibbs, when did you first meet Ducky, and did you and he become friends immediately?_

When I first met Ducky I was in Europe to escort him to the US, because he had landed a job as our ME in training. No, we didn't become friends immediately, I try to avoid people. But we did get along well after he solved his problems by pushing a man off a cliff.

Well that's all folks. Keep asking.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony: Thank you for the head slap, Sina. I warn you all right now that the boss is not in the best of moods, so since he doesn't believe in apologizing, I'd like to say sorry for the delay in updates. We just worked a really long and hard case, that's why the boss is in a terrible mood. Beware ye, all who enter.

_The-Bowtie-And-The-Fez: Dear Gibbs,  
Me again! What do you think of Vance? Please be very descriptive! Oh! And why do you think Vance doesn't like Tony?  
Thanks a bunch,  
Harmony_

Vance is a pile of dog shit left in the sun too long. Probably because Tony is independent and doesn't take his crap.

_Ageless Writer: No. I really don't think that's considered a date Gunny. My questions now huh? Lets see... 1: Why did you want to go into the USMC? 2: Have you read Corrine Jane's story No Shelter? Because in it you and Trent Kort get awfully cozy.. And 3: Would you ever consider dating a man?_

I went to the corps to get out of the hell hole that is Pennsylvania. No. I have not read that story, Kort is a bastard. No. But Tony did tongue a transvestite once, according to Kate.

_Darkbeyonddeath666: Sure you do I know there a soft side to you and I won't believe there's not._

Wow a long list but some are understandable on it. I would have probably lost my temper if I had to deal with all that. As for Vance he seemes like a tool.

So any girls you have your eye on or you decided to not date anymore?

What in your opnion is the dumbest thing a member of your team has done?

Love and Luck  
Dark

I don't have my eye on anyone specifically, but you know what they say, easy come easy go. The stupidest thing? When McGee first started working as a field agent he accidentally tazed Tony.

_The Greek me: Well Mr Gibbs reading this is really a pleasure...And we have to thank Tony for this...I have two questions ..One...If Tony didn't win what would he have to do? Two...Why did you just took back Tony's office when you come back from Mexico? Without even a "good job?" By the way the mustache was hideous..._

Tony's end of the bargain would have been that he had to spend a weekend alone, with no movies, locked in his apartment. He doesn't need a "good job" to know I am pround of him. We communicate without words.

_The Greek me: Hey , Mr Gibbs ...I got another one...Did you even find out that Tony was offered a job in Rota? If you knew at the time this job was offered would you tell him to take it?_

I didn't know about that, was it when Jen was still director? I wouldn't have told him to take it, I'd dump his ass at the airport and drive off. He could have had it made!

_Little Knuckles: Gibbs, do you have any hobbies besides building your boat(s)? And is there really a magazine called "Sniper Monthly?"_

Building boats is my favorite thing to do, but I guess I have another hobbie, does shooting people count?

Tony: no, boss, it doesn't.

Gibbs: I still haven't got a sit rep from you!

Tony: that was McGeek's job.

McGee: oh, shit.

Gibbs: Yes, there is a _Sniper Monthly_ magazine. No, I am not subscribed to it. Tony is though. It has girls with very little clothing on.

_Both Artemis and Athena: This is really cool.  
Alright I have two questions and one is really random but I'm random like that so have you ever seen Cars because you remind me of Doc Hudson a lot. If you havn't seen it I guess Tony could explain it but I'm not sure if it is a really good idea.  
Anyway, if you had a chance to change three things in your life, what would you change.  
BA&A_

Tony: actually I hadn't seen Cars until Abby made us all watch it, I agree that Gibbs is like Doc Hudson.

Gibbs: Actually Doc Hudson reminded me of Mike. Three things? I wouldn't have smacked my agents around as much, I would have let them get closer to me in the beginning and I wouldn't have lit my pants on fire when I was twelve.

_Ingrid: Its a good beginning Gibbs. But what bet die you lose?_

I already answered that question.

_Ncislover: I have two questions. 1.) do you miss Jenny Shepard?  
2.) would you ever work a CIA op if Trent Kort was your handler? Anyway, this is a beautiful idea Jethro._

Yes, I miss Jen. Trent is an ass, I think I've said enough on that subject.

_Jackie Waugh: Great story I have a question for Gibbs_

Jackie Waugh Gibbs What is it like being a retired Marine?  
Semper Fi

I miss the thrill of the battle, but at least I get shot at less now. Semper Fi.

_Emily: Dear Gibbs,  
Would you fire them if McGee and Ziva got together?_

Because you shouldn't.  
Love, Emily

Well, I said that over time I would be fine if Tony and Ziva got together, or McGee and Abby. So, it would be hypocritical of me to have a problem with McGee and Ziva getting together.

_AgentStanBurly: Jethro! Boss man! You got a blog! Congrats! Anyway... I have some questions. 1.) Besides Shannon, which wife was your "favorite?" 2.) Do you think you would've ever gotten back together with Red-I mean Jenny Shepard? 3.) Would you ever allow DiNozzo and Trent Kort to be alone on the same elevator?-I ask because I heard scuttlebutte that the CIA agent tried to blow up Tony's car._

I hate repeating myself, I hate this damn facetube, now go read about two installments back when I answered those questions.

Abby: he's having a bad day.

_Jameron4eva: Dear Gibbs, first who is the better shooter, Ziva or Tony, second, who is the person you love to Gibbslap more then Tony, and three, Parris Island, San Diego, or the navy yard, that is all_

Ziva, McGee, Palmer likes it too much. The Navy Yard is my home away from home.

_Jo: When you get to the pearly gates, what do you want to hear God say?_

"Heaven doesn't want you, neither does Hell, so get back to Earth Marine."

_Sina: _

_Don't worry about intruding. Tony loves you. I'm sure of it. You're the dad he's always wanted. Back when you told that guy Abraham about your 'son' Tony playing Tetris, you should've seen the look on Tony's face. (Woa... stalker much?) Anyway, you guys should talk about this, bc Tony sure as hell won't ever express his feelings like that. He's scared of rejection._

But another topic: Have you thought of what you'll do after you've retired? I hope it's still a couple years till then, but you need to think of stuff like that. You probably shouldn't leave like you did last time, bc that just killed your team and almost destroyed their trust in you permanently. Maybe you can finally build a boat big enough for all of you guys and then take the team on a trip.

And just for me, could you headslap Tony? For being so insecure about his place in your life.

Sina

Like I said earlier, when I retire I am going to be buried in a little pine box, because I am not retiring till my dying day.

That's it, you all know the drill.


	7. Chapter 7

I only got four, but Vance convinced me to go on a two week undercover mission, so this is the last time I will be able to update for awhile.

_NCIS Tiva Fan Forever: Gibbs,_

I have some questions for you, 1) Is Abby your favorite? And if yes, why? 2) Why did you get married again and again if you got divorced 3 times. Didn't you learn after the first two divorces? 3) And lastly, why do you like red heads?

I don't have favorites, Abby is just a little easier to open up to than the rest. I was stupid and was trying to find a woman who could fill the hole that Shannon and Kelly left, but over time I realized that I wasn't trying to fill the hole, I was trying to replace them. I learned that the only thing that could fill that hole was may team, who are like a family to me. I like redheads because, sometimes, when they smile, I can see Shannon, or Kelly, just for a second.

_Jameron4eva: Hehe, okay, let me ask you this, what would you do should Tony and Ziva have a kid, named Leroy Jethro? And which of these olympic stars do you like better, Michael Phelps, or Ryan Lochte?_

I'd be pissed. I hate my name and do not wish it on anybody. Phelps, only because that razor commercial with Lochte in it was a total lie, I had tons of stubble left.

_Julie507: Hi Agent Gibbs,  
You know Tony made a bucket list a while back. Is there a place you'd like to visit or a skill you'd like to learn that you haven't gotten to yet?_

I wanted to learn to dance so I asked my friends to teach me how to dance the foxtrot. Next month I'll actually dance like a grown person at my Niece's Wedding!  
Cheers!  
Julie

Good luck with that dancing. I've always wanted to climb Everest, so that counts as a place to go. I'd probably take Tony with me. A skill? How to get Tony to shut up so I don't push him off the "top of the world".

_ILU Greg: Sorry, Tony ;) Thanks for the headslap, Gibbs. Say, what movies did Tony make you watch since you've met? And did you actually enjoy some of them? Still thinking of an epic question, but I'm not getting anywhere... How about that one: if you could go back in time, what would you change. You can name 3 things._

Sina

I already answered the three things one. I have watched a lot of movies with Tony. Star Wars, Indiana Jones, which wasn't bad. Harry Potter, which was stupid. It, which was extremely messed up. Did I love any of the movies I watched? I loved making fun of Breaking Dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I got quite a few this time. So here it goes.

_Darkbeyonddeath666: Wow I would pay to see that happen. Did you laugh when McGee did that? Do you have any books that you really hate? Me personal I can't stand Twilight or most romance novels. What about books you like?_

Love and Luck  
Dark

Abby caught it on tape, I did laugh. A little. I hate the manual on how to build your own boat in your basement. It's all wrong. I like crime novels, my favorite being _Falling_ by Christopher Pike. Even though the main character is an FBI agent.

_NCIS Tiva Fan Forever: Gibbs,_

It's me again...who have you known longer...Jenny, Fornell, or Ducky?

Thanks a lot  
Jenny 3

I've known Ducky the longest, followed by Jen, then Fornell.

_Carlita: Hey Gibbs. Does anyone else get to call you "bossman" or "papagibbs" like abby can? Have you ever headslapped Abby?_

I've heard Tony call me the bossman several times, I let it slide. Yes, I have headslapped Abby, she likes it, just like Palmer.

_Coffeelover: Hey Gibbs,  
It's about time you sat down and used ur computer without bashing it in the end.  
Two Questions:  
1. Why do you slam doors, is it deliberately or just a habit?  
2. How many languages do u know?_

Tell Abby, I said she's the best person in the world!  
CoffeeLover xoxo

Abby: awww! Warm hugs for you! You are awesome too!

Gibbs: It started out deliberately, now it's a habit. Let's see, I speak Spanish, English and this dame keyboard is a piece of shit!

McGee: NO! Boss don't throw that!

Ziva: we are having some situations.

Tony: Problems.

Ziva: Whatever. He also speaks German and Russian.

_Aeoleus: Hey Gibbs,  
Exactly how long have you been sleeping on your couch?Why are you so partial to redheads?  
Aeoleus_

I haven't been able to sleep in my bed since I lost Shannon and Kelly, you do the math. I'm looking for someone who can compare to Shannon.

_Ninalilly: This is a wonderful idea Agent Gibbs, but don't tell Tony. He has a big enough ego as it is. I have a few questions for you and I don't think these have been asked before. 1) We all know you are a retired marine, but I am curious how many years you were in the service and where all were you stationed? 2) You are well known for your caffeine addiction, so what is your favorite coffee? 3) How do you plan on getting that boat you are building out of the basement? Enquiring minds want to know. Have a safe undercover op_

Tony: my ego is not big. It's not as big as Ziva's ass at least.

*Ziva wacks him*

Gibbs: God, I can't remember.

Abby: That means he doesn't want to remember.

Gibbs: Iraq, Al-Qaida, God only knows where else, I try to forget. Alittle over twenty years I think.

I like black coffee the best, strong and hot.

That is a secret I am going to take to the grave.

_Nicky: Hi Gibbs! IOh goodness...what should I ask? Hmmm oh here we go!_

When you were in Mexico did you ever think about coming back? Or even just think about the team and how they were doing?

Have a nice day  
Nicky, your number one fan

No, I didn't. I wanted to start fresh. I did wonder about my agents, but at that time I could hardly remember their names.

_Tenius: Who is the mysterious redhead in the convertible? Inquiring minds want to know!_

Her name was Linda and she was a bitch. Too clingy and thought I was having an affair with someone at the office.

_Izzy Jizzy: The blog is great. One question. How do you get the boat out of he basement. Stalkerish I know.  
Izzy_

I can't tell you. I'd have to kill you.

_Adrienne: Everyone knows about your relationship with former director Shepard. You will most likely kill me for asking this but here it goes: Did you love Jenny?_

Good luck on your op, thanks Adri

I did love Jen, but then again, I've loved and lost a lot of people.

Well, that's it.


End file.
